Reconstruyendo
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en que mis manos sostenían tu corazón. Las siete ocasiones en que Hermione Granger curó a Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: **Personajes de JK. Sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **aviso especial en mi profile. A mis queridas lectoras, favor de pasarse por allá :)

**Advertencia: **desde el punto de vista de Draco. Espero haberlo retratado medianamente aceptable. Una escena de contenido M (pero ni tan explícita).

**

* * *

**

.....

...

"RECONSTRUYENDO"

...

.....

...

.

**-.1 …uNa vEz…**

"_Hubo un tiempo en que mis manos sostenían tu corazón"_

Todo inicia con esa maldita frase. Ya ni siquiera recuerdas dónde fue que la escuchaste, pero desde entonces ha rondando por tu cabeza y no ha habido fuerza lo suficientemente grande para borrarla.

Ha sido un día largo, Hermione Granger está sentada a tu lado en un sillón que no es de cuero negro y mientras la escuchas respirar profundo (en una señal clara de que ya lleva tiempo dormida) la frase ronda en tu cabeza mientras tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

_Hermione Granger no sostiene tu corazón en sus manos._

El amor no fue algo que alguna vez esperaste.

Tal vez lo quisiste, pero te mentiste a ti mismo toda una vida, aparentando que eras feliz tras la pared defensiva que habías construido con el pasar de los años, de conquistas, noches sin rumbo, alcohol, un par de monedas y miles de rostros que jamás volteabas a ver dos veces en la misma mañana.

Y luego Astoria llegó.

Nunca planeaste amarla, pero solo bastó una vez y quedaste prendado.

Tu corazón ajustó sus latidos a los de ella.

Bipolar, éxtasi y agonía.

Ella estableció un balance autodestructivo que cuando por fin te aniquiló, la caída fue tan fuerte que creíste que jamás terminaría.

Astoria sostuvo tu corazón en sus manos, lastimándolo y sabiendo cómo consolarlo en el momento justo para mantenerte a la espera.

¿Pero Hermione?

Hermione es lo que sana. Lo que cura.

Hermione es despertarse en las mañanas y volver a sentir que hay vida más allá de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

Ella es dormir sonriendo, sexo (por supuesto) y café caliente por las mañanas.

Ella es regresar a un lugar que podría ser tu casa y encontrar un silencio mutuo de comodidad y entendimiento.

Con ella, _tu corazón late a su propio ritmo._

Con ella (crees… realmente crees) que nunca habías sentido algo así.

Tu corazón está tranquilo y lleno.

_-Hola-_ te susurra dulce, como es ella, al borde de tu cuello, cerca del oído, y parpadeas, abriendo los ojos, dándote cuenta que también te estabas quedando dormido _-Deberíamos irnos a la cama-_ la oyes queda.

Hermione Granger no sostiene tu corazón en sus manos.

Pero si ella te lo pidiera, la dejarías. Estás seguro que no va a romperlo.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.2 …eL iNiCiO…**

No estás seguro de cómo clasificar esta sensación que se te ha metido en las entrañas últimamente.

En parte porque en el fondo ya sabes lo que es, pero simplemente, no vas a aceptarlo.

Evitar la realidad nunca ha sido tu lema en la vida, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien, y _mierda_, ahora entiendes porqué todas tus antiguas amantes se han aferrado a ello como un niño se aferra a su pequeña manta.

Una parte de ti sabe que deberías actuar como un hombre y dejarte de tonterías, pero cuando la ves pasar por el pasillo, con esa resolución en los ojos y ese cabello que parece salido de excursión africana (los documentales muggles te han abierto todo un mundo de conocimientos), la dichosa parte de ti que te grita _¡Sé un hombre!_ se queda de pronto callada, dejándote solo en el campo de batalla.

Su mirada se cruza con la tuya.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Es ridículo que te encuentres en esta situación, y por supuesto, te sientes un reverendo idiota, porque eso de andar cruzando miraditas es cursilería de mujeres (o de Blaise cuando anda borracho) y en serio, ¿quién puede imaginar a Draco Malfoy _cruzando miraditas_ con alguien?

Tú y ella se han vuelto algo así como amigos desde que la Guerra terminó. Potter se volvió un especimen más o menos soportable y tú medio le balbuceaste a ella una disculpa por todas las veces que la llamaste _así _(ya ni siquiera en tu mente usas la palabra).

Y castaña, sabelotodo, y Granger, de repente ríe sobre algo que ha dicho uno de los tantos que trabajan aquí en el Ministerio y de pronto ya no eres el centro de su atención.

_Deja de pensar en eso. Deja de pensar en eso._

_No pienses. No pienses. __No pienses._

_No lo hagas._

_No lo hice. _

Mierda.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.2 …aLgo pArEciDo a…**

Hay un bar medianamente bueno cruzando la entrada principal del Ministerio. El último ministro lo mandó poner especialmente aquí porque vamos, el tipo era suficientemente inteligente para comprender que no hay nada más eficaz que tener a los trabajadores contentos.

Estás sentado en la barra, con _tal vez, _demasiado whiskey encima y los dedos aferrados alrededor del vaso de cristal.

Los malditos cabrones del departamento de leyes mágicas siguen aquí (¿no tienen leyes que andar escribiendo?)

Lo cual significa que_ ella está aquí_ y no es muy alentador aceptar que no has querido levantarte del maldito banco (al que probablemente ya le has dejado marca permanente de tu trasero) porque _ella sigue aquí._

Levantas el brazo para pedir otra copa y eso te hace no darte cuenta del relativamente atractivo hombre que ahora está conversando con Hermione Granger.

Lo que _si te das cuenta_ es la puta mirada que el cabrón le está dirigiendo, que tú mismo has usado muchas veces, junto a esa sonrisa de _quiero meterme bajo tu falda_ que también te es muy familiar.

Y vaya que estás molesto.

Pero no eres un hombre violento. Necesitas recordar eso.

Aún así algo primitivo despierta en ti, y lo único que puedes imaginar en estos momentos es cómo tu puño da a parar a la nariz de _ese idiota_ si sigue poniendo su _puta mano_ en la espalda de _ella _un _maldito _centímetro más abajo.

No estás celoso.

No lo estás.

A la mierda. Este sentimiento _que no son celos _te está devorando los sesos; estás seguro que vas a desarrollar una úlcera en los últimos veinte minutos que le han tomando a ese _cabrón_ de ir de un completo extraño al nuevo mejor amigo de Hermione Granger.

Están sentados _demasiado cerca_ el uno del otro.

Volteas a escanear el bar en busca de alguien que pudiera reconocerte. Tal vez… ¿qué? ¿Podrías hacer algo que no levantara un escándalo comunal, que mañana no saldría en el Profeta en primera plana?

_-Malfoy-_

Mierda. Que te maten ahora.

Tus ojos se desvían a un lado y la tienes ahí parada, junto a la barra, en señal clara de que ha venido por otra bebida.

Sus labios están torcidos en algo que estás seguro es una sonrisa.

Se está riendo de ti. Podrías jurarlo.

_-Granger-_ medio gruñes. Está tan cerca que puedes olerla_ -¿No es hora de que estés en casa alimentando a ese gato horroroso que tienes?-_

Viene como algo fuerte y probablemente grosero, casi semi-acusatorio, por lo que te muerdes la lengua.

Y ella claro, no se queda callada_ -¿Y no es tiempo para que tú estés con alguna de tus conquistas en algún hotel de mala muerte?-_

Probablemente tu expresión no ha de ser muy amable, y siendo Hermione Granger (la dulce, educada y siempre correcta Hermione Granger) se retracta casi de inmediato _–Disculpa. Ese no es mi asunto-_

Tus dedos alcanzan vagamente su codo desnudo, el que está recargado en la barra.

Fría piel contra tus yemas_ –Vamos, Granger. Desde cuando hemos sido amables-_

Y no puedes evitar sonreír cuando notas cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan –_Tranquila_- medio bromeas, con dos dedos tuyos haciendo círculos en su brazo. Despacio.

Deberías detenerte. Sabes que debes detenerte. Es Hermione Granger_. Tienes_ que detenerte.

Pero.

Ya le has puesto tus manos encima. O algo así. Sigue siendo piel contra piel y eso ya es algo_ -¿No deberías regresar con tu novio?_- intentas sonar relajado, pero las palabras salen de tu boca con un ligero sabor amargo que las ha hecho sonar menos amables de lo que se supone debieron haber sonado.

Y su ceño se frunce _-¿Novio?_

Giras un poco la cabeza hacia el grupo de empleados ruidosos, especialmente al idiota que no es más alto que tú y que claramente carece de testosterona.

_-¿Él? __¿Crees que él es mi novio?-_ y suena tan ofendida por siquiera haberlo sugerido que casi te ríes _-¿Estás bromeando?_-

Te sorprendes (y tal vez sientes un poquito de alivio, pero no vas a admitirlo) así que recuperas la compostura. Sonriendo. Grande. Mostrando todos tus dientes._ -¿Acaso noto hostilidad aquí?-_

_-Es decir-_ te bufa, rodando los ojos _–Sé que he tenido gustos un poco extraños y todo pero, ¿realmente me crees tan desesperada?-_

La forma en que lo dice, entre enojada y bromeando, y que esté bromeando _contigo,_ claramente _te emociona._

Esa presión que empezaba a formarse en tu pecho desaparece un poco_ –Pudiste haberme engañado- _y sacudes casualmente los hombros.

Tus dedos siguen recargados en su codo, manteniendo un pequeño movimiento de arriba abajo.

_-Por Merlín, es demasiado lindo. Como excesivamente lindo. No es normal- _

Y es de las cosas más dulces que has escuchado en la vida.

No piensas, te mueves por instinto. No ha dejado de hablar y tu mano se sube por su brazo.

_-Y no sé…-_

Hasta llegar al hombro.

_-Es un completo extraño…-_

Llegando hasta su cuello. Se siente tan suave contra tu mano. Y ella sigue viéndote con la boca medio abierta, como si no pudiese creer lo que estás haciendo.

Y no puedes culparla. Estás invadiendo su espacio, _realmente invadiendo._

_-¿Malfoy?- _susurra.

Te acercas otro centímetro; y descubres que te gusta invadirla. Te gusta que tu altura sea muchísimo más grande a la de ella, porque así, cuando la ves, tú eres lo único que ella puede ver.

_-Granger…-_ ya no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo.

Sigues oliéndola y ahora, ese ligero aroma a vainilla despierta algo más abajo en tu vientre que te tiene ansioso.

Y tu mano cae.

Es un lugar público y ésta es Hermione Granger.

_-Bien_- repites, forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Te alejas tal vez demasiado. Necesitas distancia para evitar caer de nuevo.

No volteas hacia atrás.

Sales del bar y dejas que el frío de la noche calme tus penas.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.3 …cUanDo nAcE…**

No te has cruzado con ella desde el incidente en el bar. De eso te has asegurado fervientemente.

Esta sensación en tu pecho lleva desarrollándose dos semanas y hay un vago vacío que la acompaña.

Deberías faltar al trabajo, no es como si necesitaras el dinero ni nada, pero después te aburrirías en casa y te la pasarías pensando en cosas que no quieres pensar, así que usas la distracción y una rutina horrorosamente aburrida para mantener la mente ocupada.

Siempre te mueves, nunca bajando el ritmo. No piensas y a veces crees que ni siquiera respiras.

Tu vida entera consiste en pensar cómo evitarla, y consecuentemente, evitarla.

No la buscas ni una sola vez.

Y ella tampoco viene a buscarte nunca.

Piensas que la odias un poco.

.....

.....

**-.4 …cErraNdo los oJoS…**

Es un fin de semana como cualquier otro. Te has arreglado y has quedado con Blaise en un restaurante caro para tomarse un par de copas y hablar de todo menos de lo importante.

Entras por la puerta y la camarera te reconoce, notas como ajusta su postura intentado mostrar el esplendor de su cuerpo.

Bufas por dentro. Hoy no estás de humor ni siquiera para una cogida medianamente buena en los baños de la parte trasera.

Te diriges a tu mesa de siempre y una melena castaña hace que voltees la cabeza tan de prisa que te sorprende que no te hayas luxado el cuello.

La ves ahí, hermosa, sonriendo, con Ronald Weasley enfrente, que está hablando con un montón de gestos, levantando las manos y haciéndola reír.

Casi tres semanas desde la última vez que la viste y no hay forma de describir la pequeña y extraña paz que te invade cuando por fin posas tus ojos en ella.

Te imaginas a ti mismo, sentado frente a ella, contándole sobre tu más grande hazaña en la bolsa. Hablando de cosas frívolas y sin sentido, como los nuevos jardines que has mandado colocar en la mansión que te recuerdan a tu madre, o las ganas que tienes de ir a una excursión africana.

Hermione Granger sería feliz.

Tú podrías hacerla feliz, piensas.

Y olvidas que la odias un poco.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.4 …la prImEra vEz…**

Duermes con ella. Por supuesto que lo haces. Eres Draco Malfoy, está en tu tarjeta de presentación personal.

Para crédito tuyo, no fue algo planeado. Las circunstancias se dieron y tú solo dejaste que fluyera libre.

Todo parece pasarte en miles de sitios menos en una cama.

Era una sala de conferencias vacía, recogías los últimos archivos de la reunión que acababa de terminar cuando la puerta se abrió y ella estaba entrando.

Tres metros los separaban el uno del otro.

Dos, cuando diste el primer movimiento.

Uno, cuando ella continuó.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los tuyos y no viste ni pánico ni confusión acerca de lo que iba a suceder.

No hubo palabras, ni declaraciones de amor. Solo gemidos ahogados mientras la besabas.

Empujaste tu cuerpo hacia el de ella, forzándola a que pegara su espalda contra la puerta.

Debiste ser más gentil, con una mierda, pero estabas tan excitado que no tuviste tiempo de pensarlo.

Tus dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras sus labios devoraban los tuyos. Y ella te estaba dejando. Te estaba permitiendo que la tocaras, que la besaras, que la recorrieras con tus manos frías.

Sus uñas perforaron tu piel, duro, fuerte. La tenías totalmente pegada a ti y aún así sentiste que no fue suficiente.

La ropa era un obstáculo que superaron fácilmente. Todo desapareció (querías verla desnuda) y tus manos intentaron memorizar cada curva en su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente entraste (aún contra la puerta porque ninguno se molestó en moverse) fue todo gruñidos, susurros que no formaban palabras y calor húmedo sin nombre.

Tu mano sostuvo su pierna alrededor de tu cintura y la otra su mejilla (te estaba viendo con los ojos medio cerrados y fue prácticamente suficiente para volverte loco). Tu dedo recorrió sus labios húmedos mientras entrabas lento y profundo, eternizando cada movimiento, cada sacudida.

Y ella fue impaciente, feroz, te incitaba a ir más rápido y tú la obedecías.

Que te llamen un cabrón inseguro, pero necesitabas escucharla decir tu nombre. Querías que ella supiera que esto no era impersonal.

_-Hermione- _gruñiste y ella te respondió con un gemido_ –Mi nombre_- alcanzaste a formular la oración _–Di mi nombre-_

Su lengua salió y recorrió tu labio inferior _–No-_ te retó, y la odiaste, la adoraste, y la volviste a odiar.

Más uñas recorrieron la parte posterior de tu cuello (que sin duda dejó marca) y cuando se combinó con la proximidad a tu orgasmo perdiste cualquier rastro de paciencia _–Hermione_- saliste casi por completo, y esa vez, fue un verdadero gruñido _–Dilo-_

Y volvió a sonreírte, con una mueca que nunca habías visto en ella. Su nariz se posó en tu cuello y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al lóbulo de tu oreja. _Succionando._

Y bendito Merlín, te arruinó para el resto de todas las demás mujeres en la endemoniada tierra.

_-Draco-_ como una reverencia, que cayó de sus labios en tu oído.

Te adentraste aún más, porque jamás imaginaste que esto pudiese ser tan perfecto.

_-Draco-_ repitió, y sentiste que finalmente habías llegado al punto donde todas las cosas cobraban sentido.

_-Draco-_ dijo por tercera vez y con eso te viniste.

Merlín que quedaste arruinado.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.4 …sIguiendO tUs hUellaS…**

Cuatro días. Cuatro puñeteros días.

No que lleves la cuenta.

Pero estás seguro que te está evitando.

Y Draco Malfoy no es evitado. Draco Malfoy es el que evita.

Así que la sigues hasta una pequeña esquina, después de asegurarte que nadie más esté cerca.

_-Malfoy- _

Está sorprendida de verte.

_-Draco_- la corriges.

_-¿Disculpa?- _sus cejas adquieren la forma que usualmente adquieren cuando alguien está confundido (como la vez en el bar de enfrente) pero estás intentando no sonreír (porque cada vez que lo hace se ve endemoniadamente hermosa)

_-Llámame Draco- _le dices seco.

_-Oh-_

Y luego _-¡Oh! __No creo que eso sea muy apropiado…-_

_-Considerando la forma en que me tuviste dentro de tus muslos hace unos cuantos días, me parece que es innecesario usar toda esa idiotez formal, ¿no crees?_- de acuerdo, estás un poco molesto, pero tú jamás has sido muy amabl_e -¿Me estás evitando?-_

Y siempre has ido directo al grano.

La forma en que te mira te dice claramente que _eso_ era lo último que ella esperaba que tú dijeras _–Malfoy…-_

_-Draco-_ siseas. No tienes idea de por qué mierda es tan importante que te hable por tu nombre _–Di mi nombre-_

Y vez como sus mejillas se sonrojan, estás seguro que ella recuerda la última vez que le dijiste eso.

_-No te estoy evitando_- y sale ahí, el orgullo Gryffindoriano que tanto te enerva.

No dejas de notar que no se ha referido a ti _de ninguna _manera.

Te acercas demasiado y la acorralas entre la pared y tu cuerpo. _-¿Estás segura?-_ le susurras cerca de sus labios y cuando ella no se echa para atrás le das un poco de crédito.

Notas cómo su mirada se desvía brevemente a tu boca y sonríes por dentro.

_-¿Así que no has estado tardándote de más en el baño, ni cambiando de dirección en los pasillos, ni escondiéndote en la oficina de Parvati?-_

-_Yo…-_

_-Sal conmigo- _

Se lo dices directo. No vas a andar con niñerías. La has estado siguiendo casi una semana y no piensas continuar con el maratón un día más.

_-No puedo. Yo…-_

_-Te gusto- _la interrumpes, intentando ocultar el terror que se sale por tu garganta.

Ella bufa _–Eso no es cierto_- aprieta sus labios y quieres besarla en este mismo instante.

_-Te gusto-_

_-Puedo asegurarte_- inicia su sermón y ahora sí sonríes _–Que no es así. Además, yo no soy la que ha estado siguiendo al otro por todo el Ministerio de Magia-_

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa triunfante antes de que el peso de esa verdad caiga sobre ambos.

El silencio que sigue es opresivo.

Ella lo sabe.

Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe.

Y te le quedas viendo. Ella se te queda viendo.

Y ahora sí que has terminado con la maldita conversación.

Intentas salir despavorido, pero ella alcanza a sostenerte de la solapa de la camisa gris que llevas puesta.

_-Lo siento_- te dice y te grita, y estás dispuesto a perdonarla si tan solo quita esa mirada triste de su rostro.

_-Nada de qué preocuparte, Granger_- murmuras _–No es tu culpa como_…- tragas hondo _-…Como me siento-_

Y mierda que estás incómodo. Éstas son mariconadas.

_-Pregúntame otra vez_- te dice ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y no puedes evitar rodar los ojos _-¿Rechazarme una vez no ha sido suficiente, Granger? ¿Necesitas una recapitulación?-_

_-No seas nena, Malfoy_- se ríe de ti, pero acaba riéndose contigo.

Ahora ella se acerca _–Pregúntame, Draco-_

Y serás idiota.

Idiota y patéticamente idiota.

Realmente idiota.

_-Sal conmigo, Hermione-_

La besas y nunca escuchas el _sí._

**.....**

**.....**

**-.5 …cElOs…**

En tu opinión (y tienes todo el derecho de opinar), Weasley está buscando a Hermione demasiado últimamente. Sobre todo cuando se ha enterado de tu relación con ella.

Así que intentas hablar del tema pero ella sólo responde con su _solo somos amigos_ e intentas actuar casual.

Quieres ser un buen novio (aunque es la primera vez que eres realmente uno) pero es difícil intentar estar genuinamente feliz cuando lo único que quieres hacer es hundir tu pie en la cara del idiota pelirrojo.

Y ahí están los pensamientos, al fondo, de recuerdos no gratos que temes que vuelvan a repetirse.

_Amigos, solo amigos. _Te asegura siempre y le crees.

Pero ella ríe demasiado (más que cuando está contigo) cada vez que el idiota hace alguna de sus idioteces.

Lo primero que las mujeres buscan en un hombre es el sentido del humor, según Blaise. Así que intentas relajarte.

Ronald Weasley es patético, no gracioso.

Excepto para Hermione.

Y de nuevo dejas de ser racional.

Haces una nota mental.

Recodarle a la comadreja que Hermione está contigo ahora.

Y a ti no te gusta compartir.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.6 …rEcaíDa…**

No estás seguro de cómo pasó. Pero de lo que sí estás seguro es que Hermione escuchará una versión retorcida y claramente dramatizada de lo que _accidentalmente_ has cometido.

Cuando ella no aparece en dos días, la imaginas acurrucada con la comadreja, consolándolo por su nariz rota (de la cual estás muy orgulloso haber provocado).

Gruñes frustrado.

No deberías estar jugando con tu imaginación tan a la ligera.

Pero quien juega tiene siempre la posibilidad de acabar perdiendo.

Y recordar a Astoria se vuelve inevitable.

Con ella nunca debiste preocuparte por _el otro_.

Tú eras _el otro._

De pronto ese vacío que llevabas mucho tiempo en el olvido reaparece y te ahogas en alcohol como solías hacerlo hacía ya tiempo.

Algunas cosas es mejor no recordarlas.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.7 …lO qUe nO eS…**

Unos días después ella te busca.

_-¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?-_

Cada sílaba está repleta de amargura y decepción. Y estás dispuesto a tragarte tu orgullo. _Casi_. Porque también estás molesto.

_-Estaba defendiendo lo que es nuestro-_

_-¿Golpeando a Ron? Es solo un amigo Draco, un amigo-_

_-¿Y cuánto tiempo antes de que eso cambie?-_

Astoria. Recuerdas.

Hermione. Te corriges.

_-Tú crees… ¿crees que yo te engañaría?-_ pregunta dolida.

_-Creo que todos son capaces de cualquier cosa_- declaras amargo.

Lo has vivido. Esos malditos recuerdos que con grandes esfuerzos has logrado enterrar bajo tierra resurgen, ahogándote las ganas de insistir.

_-Ya veo…-_ suspira.

Quieres decir algo pero no estás muy seguro qué debes decir.

Ella parece estar pensando algo, lleva callada más de un minuto sin voltearte a verte a ti ni al suelo.

_-Eres un idiota_- te dice de pronto.

Pero no lo ha dicho enojada. Y eso te extraña. Volteas a verla y ahora te está sonriendo.

No estás muy seguro de a dónde irá a parar todo esto.

_-Pero también ha sido mi culpa, no te di tu lugar- _

¿Cómo? No entiendes, se supone que ambos estaban molestos, ¿no?

Se acerca a ti y te besa los labios.

No sabes qué mierda está pasando.

_-Te quiero- _susurra _–Puedes estar seguro que no pienso engañarte con nadie-_

No es Astoria. Te das cuenta.

Sonríes.

Los recuerdos regresan al fondo de la tierra.

Es Hermione.

**.....**

**.....**

**-.8 …eL fInaL…**

Estás sentado en un pequeño café cerca de la casa de Hermione, esperando que ella termine el emparedado de pollo que acaba de ordenar.

Con el tiempo te has dado cuenta que ella tiene estos pequeños lapsos donde un antojo de pronto se le viene y la castaña lo detiene absolutamente todo (incluyendo el sexo) hasta no satisfacerlo.

La miras devorar el emparedado, con restos de queso y aderezo en la esquina de sus labios.

Es adorable, en una forma infantil pero hermosa.

Ella no es como algo que hayas experimentando antes.

Es adictiva, como un mal hábito del que no puedes alejarte fácilmente.

No puedes dejar de reírte por la forma en que el emparedado desaparece a una velocidad inhumana.

_-¿Qué?-_ te pregunta entre bocados.

No sabes cómo demostrarle que la amas; cómo hacerle ver lo que significa para ti.

Ningún gesto parece lo suficientemente grande.

_-Yo…-_

Las palabras son inadecuadas. El lenguaje humano es inadecuado para describir lo que sientes por esta mujer.

Es paciente, te sonríe y te da tiempo a que formules tu oración.

Sacudes la cabeza.

Sólo le tomas la mano a través de la pequeña mesa. Es cálida y pequeña, y piensas que estás loco cuando te aseguras a ti mismo que no te importaría sostenerla por el resto de tu vida.

_-Draco- _te pregunta paciente.

_-Casémonos_- te escuchas a ti mismo decir.

_-¿Qué?- _se ríe, divertida y un poco incrédula.

_-¿Por qué no?- _le dices casi en broma. Excepto por la parte donde estás totalmente aterrorizado de que ella diga que no.

Te dirige una mirada divertida de seriedad falsa –_Tendrás que convencerme primero-_

_-Te compraré todos los emparedados de pollo que quieras- _le aseguras.

_-¿Y qué más?-_

_Todo,_ quieres decirle, _todo lo que tú quieras._

Pero eso es revelar una emoción demasiado profunda que aún no estás muy cómodo en expresar.

Sabes que ella entiende.

Jamás te ha presionado y siempre parece estar dispuesta a dejarte llevar tu propio ritmo.

_-¿Eso eso un sí?-_ le preguntas.

Ella arruga la nariz, pretendiendo estar meditando seriamente tu propuesta –_Lo voy a pensar_- te dice.

_-De acuerdo-_ sonríes, exhalando y sintiendo como las heridas finalmente se cierran _-De acuerdo-_

...

...

* * *

.

¿Reviews?

_**Sari**_


End file.
